Emerl's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Emerl's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is an upcoming Team Robot/Nickelodeon crossover by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The film follows the plot of the series SpongeBob SquarePants, focusing on the anthropomorphic sea sponge of the same name. SpongeBob dreams about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant, which one day has a crisis involving a customer having no cheese on his Krabby Patty. SpongeBob arrives and saves the day, and he wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for the Krusty Krab 2, expecting that his boss, Mr. Krabs, to promote him to manager of the new restaurant built next door to the original Krusty Krab. At the ceremony, however, Krabs passes him over in favor of Squidward Tentacles, believing SpongeBob simply isn't mature enough to handle the role. Meanwhile, Plankton, Mr. Krabs' business rival, devises a plot to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and frame Mr. Krabs. He steals King Neptune's crown that night, leaving evidence that pins the crime on Mr. Krabs, and sends the crown to Shell City, a distant, mysterious land from which no fish has returned. That night, SpongeBob goes to his favorite restaurant, Goofy Goober's, he drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend, Patrick Star, waking up the next morning with a headache. King Neptune barges into the Krusty Krab 2 the same morning and threatens to slay Mr. Krabs. Although SpongeBob criticizes Mr. Krabs shortly after he arrives, he promises King Neptune that he will retrieve the crown from Shell City. Mr. Krabs turns blue by King Neptune, still certain that he is the culprit, and tells SpongeBob to return with the crown in six days for him to spare Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in the Patty Wagon, a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. In Bikini Bottom, Plankton steals the Krabby Patty formula and uses it to produce and sell Krabby Patties at his restaurant, the Chum Bucket, with the claim that Krabs bequeathed him the recipe. He sends a hitman named Dennis to pursue SpongeBob, Patrick and Team Robot. Squidward discovers the truth about Plankton stealing Neptune's crown and tries to alert Neptune. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling bucket helmets disguised as souvenirs to control Bikini Bottom's residents, including Squidward, and renames the city Planktopilis. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick encounter a dangerous trench, but king Neptune's daughter Princess Mindy helps them past it by making them think she can make them into men. They are stopped by Dennis, who tries to crush them with his spiked boots, but he is in turn stepped on by a massive "Cyclops". The "Cyclops" grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and goes to his beachside store, revealed to be Shell City. At the store, SpongeBob and Patrick find the crown, but are nearly killed in a lethal drying-out process with the heat lamp turned on. Their tears short-circuit the heat lamp, and its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving their bodies and the other dried sea creatures to be sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack the diver, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach. When they lose their way home, David Hasselhoff offers them a ride; Dennis catches up to them but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Back at the Krusty Krab 2, King Neptune arrives to execute Mr. Krabs. Just in time, SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown and confront Plankton, who then drops a mind-control bucket on Neptune, enslaving him. SpongeBob performs the song "Goofy Goober Rock" and, after transforming into an electric guitar-wielding wizard for the duration of the song, he frees Neptune and the Bikini Bottom's residents. Plankton is arrested, and King Neptune thanks SpongeBob for his bravery and thaws Mr. Krabs, who makes SpongeBob manager of the Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Kiva *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Chip *Sticks the Badger *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Nina and Warehouse Mouse *Leo, Quincy, June, Annie and Rocket *Timmy the Tooth and Brushbrush *Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Geronimo Stilton, Thea Stilton, Benjamin Stilton, Trap Stilton and Pandora Woz *Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Boss, Pashmina, Penelope, Maxwell, Sandy, Stan, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy and Panda Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *Master Frown and Brock Main Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen *Sandy Cheeks *Mrs. Puff *King Neptune *Princess Mindy *Dennis *David Hasselhoff *Pearl *Perch Perkins *The King's squire *the Cyclops *Goofy Goober Rock Singer *Squinty the Pirate *Bonesy the Pirate *Scruffy the Pirate *Stitches the Pirate *Captain Bart the Pirate *Inky the Pirate *The Fisherman Vehicles *The Patty Wagon *Dennis' Motorcycle *Boats Transcript *Emerl's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/Transcript Trivia *Team Robot will meet Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard for the very first time ever. *In the end of the film, Unikitty and her friends joins Team Robot on their adventures. *Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Master Frown and Brock will work for Sheldon J. Plankton. Links Sneak Peeks #SpongeBob's Dream: #Plankton's Evil Plan Z: #Plankton steal King Neptune's Crown: #King Neptune threatens Mr. Krabs: #Team Robot meets Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard: #The Journey Begins: Full Movie #Part 1: #Part 2: #Part 3: #Part 4: #Part 5: #Part 6: #Part 7: #Part 8: #Part 9: #Part 10 (Final): Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine